Phone Talk
by Kyashu
Summary: Mello is thinking about Near and he can't figure out why. What will happen when he calls him to try to figure it out. A MelloXNear challenge fic for thexamimi. Two-shot fic
1. Chapter 1

* * *

This is a challenge fic for theexamimi

**This is a challenge fic for theexamimi. Hope you like this Mimi!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the characters Near and Mello. I just borrow them occasionally.**

* * *

When had this started?

Mello would be doing something on the Kira case or getting groceries or something like that, when Near would pop into his head.

That in itself wasn't entirely unusual, but what followed afterward confused the hell out of him.

It had started out with small things. Near holding his hand or playing with his hair, things that Mello could shake out of his head with slight disgust; but then it grew more intense.

He started imagining Near kissing him and holding him, his thoughts began to get harder to shake away.

Mello didn't want to think about Near this way. He didn't even like Near! But every time he turned around, his mind and body were invaded by Near.

And he didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

The shit-hole apartment that he shared with Matt was falling apart. The wallpaper was peeling, exposing the slightly moldy walls and the bathroom pipes were clogged.

Mello spent many mindless hours trying to unclog the toilet while Matt was watching the monitors. Unfortunately, this lack of mental activity let his thoughts wonder into dangerous territory, Near.

Try as he might, he could not get his mind away from the younger man. In fact, he found himself imagining about his hands, of all things. He could picture so clearly the way Near would play with his toys or the way he would twirl his hair around a finger.

These things normally would not have affected him, but he suddenly pictured Near doing something else with his hands. Near's hands gripping at Mello's hair and his shoulders, his breath in Mello's ear; so ragged and harsh sounding. Near's hand moving lower and lower until—

"Hey Mello? I'm going to get something to eat, we're out of everything. Do you want something?"

Matt's voice threw him violently out of his daydream. Mello blinked and shook his head to try to shake off the images his mind created.

"Mello?"

"Uh, yeah! Get me some chocolate I'm running out!"

Mello heard Matt's boots clunking around some and the door opening and closing; he was gone.

Mello sighed; then looked down at the growing problem in his pants. He needed to find a solution to this fast. If he was fantasizing about Near while he was holding a plunger, he needed serious help.

* * *

One cold shower later and Mello found himself staring at the phone. He knew that if he could just talk to Near, he could solve this problem. He didn't even have to do it in person. But the phone was a poisonous snake, calling Near would most likely just get him bit in the ass.

He glared at the phone; he had to do this now rather than later, while Matt was out and there was no way anyone could see him.

He growled, grabbed the phone viciously and dialed. It felt like hours had gone by with him just listening to the phone ring. He was just about to give up and throw the phone down when he heard:

"Hello."

Mello had never felt so nervous in his life. He had Near, his rival and now the main character in his sexual fantasies, on the line. And even though his voice was still as monotone and emotionless as ever, he had a hard time keeping his imagination's 'Near voice' from taking its place.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Mello had still not said anything. He was struck speechless, his voice frozen in his throat. This wasn't like him. Mello was never speechless, and he especially was never speechless because of Near!

Just as Near was about to hand up, Mello spoke:

"Oh uh um… Hi Near. This is, um, this is Mello."

Mentally, Mello hit himself. He was stuttering like a little girl talking to her crush.

"Mello?"

Near couldn't even hide the surprise from his voice. He had never heard Mello stutter like this before.

"Y-yeah this is Mello."

Goddamn his shaking voice! He could barely say hello, how in the world would he be able to talk to Near about his 'problem'?

"Are you alright Mello? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, n-no. Nothing's wrong Near."

"Then why are you calling me?"

Right to the point, as usual. Mello wished that he could stall for as long as possible; to work up his nerve. But he doubted that Near would stay on the phone for as long as it might take him to do this.

"W-well I…I have a bit of a problem."

"What's your problem?"

Mello took a deep breath. Here goes everything.

"I-I, IkeepthinkingaboutyoudoingweirdthingstomeandIdon'tknowwhy."

Near blinked. What did he say?

"Mello, slow down. I couldn't understand any of that."

"I said: I keep thinking about you doing weird things to me and I don't know why."

Mello's face was completely red. He was right to do this when Matt was away, he would never live it down if the red head overheard this.

"What kind of weird things Mello?"

Oh god, he wasn't going to make Mello explain everything, was he? Feeling like he would die of embarrassment, Mello began to awkwardly explain his predicament.

"Well, at first it was little stuff. You just held my hand and stuff like that, but then it started getting more…heated."

Near couldn't believe his ears. Mello was imagining Near doing sexual things to him? He felt like he was in a bizarre dream. That's what this had to be, none of this could be happening in reality.

Mello was forever proclaiming his hatred for Near, and while Near didn't return the sentiment, he had never imagined anything like this coming from the attractive blonde. (Yes, Mello was attractive, even he could see that.)

As Near tried to get his thoughts in order, Mello was almost shaking. He knew that the white headed boy would be shocked, but he wished that Near would say something, anything.

He wished that Near would call him a sick pervert; he could use that to keep his libido from running away from him. He could go back to hating Near and focus on the Kira case, if only he would say something.

"Why?"

Near had found his voice at last. And, of course, he asked the only question that Mello didn't have an answer to.

"I don't know why. That's why I called, so I could try to figure out why I keep having these…images assault my brain."

Near thought for a moment. He could only think of one good reason for Mello to be thinking like this.

"Mello, is it possible that you're attracted to me?"

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I just didn't want to make this really long, but this will have two parts. I'm not done yet. **

**And Mello might be OOC, but I tried to keep him in character as well as I could.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this was so late. Things have been really hectic at my house and I couldn't figure out how to really write this. Sorry if it kind of sucks.

Hope you like it Mimi.

* * *

"_Mello, is it possible that you're attracted to me?"_

No, that couldn't be it. It had to be something else, anything else.

But Mello was a genius, he knew that it had to be true, but there was no way in hell that he would admit it to Near.

"There is no fucking way that I'm attracted to you!"

Near raised an almost nonexistent eyebrow, it had to be true if Mello was this defensive. Near had found a new thing to puzzle over, how to get Mello to admit that he was attracted to him, or at the very least, make him do something that would prove it.

"What are you wearing, Mello?"

"What?!"

That question was entirely out of left field. What was Near doing?

"What are you wearing, Mello? I'm curious."

"Uh…I'm wearing my usual clothes."

"Describe them to me."

"Near, what the hell are you doing?"

It was Near's turn to be embarrassed. He started twirling the lock of hair around his finger with more force.

"…Well, I was alone and stuck on something for the case and I found a magazine that said people like this."

"What magazine?"

"…Cosmopolitan."

Mello didn't know what was weirder, Near reading Cosmo or Near actually trying to have phone sex.

He almost felt sorry for Near. This was obviously his first time doing something like this with anyone.

"Near, do you even know what you're trying to do?"

"The magazine said that it was a way for two people to have fun, even if they were separated by distance."

"Near, that's only for _couples_. People that are actually in a relationship!"

"I believe that Mello and I are in a relationship."

It was times like these that Mello really hated Near for being a social retard.

"People in a **romantic** relationship, not a rivalry. We don't do this kind of thing!"

"Why not? Mello is obviously attracted to me and I have no problem with Mello, so what is the problem?"

"Damn it, Near! The problem is I hate you!"

"Then why did you call me?"

Mello couldn't even think of an answer anymore. Things had gotten much more complicated than he wanted them to.

But, if they did this, maybe the fantasies would go away. It was worth a shot.

"Ok Near."

"What?"

"If you want to try this, then let's do it."

--

Matt wasn't in the best of moods, to say the least.

He had just spent over an hour at the grocery store trying to buy food from this obnoxious old woman. She kept trying to set him up on a date with her daughter, and while Matt probably wouldn't have minded going out on a date, the idea of the mother setting it up was more than a little creepy.

But he had succeeded in getting the much needed items to sustain both him and Mello. A few frozen pizzas, energy drinks, and of course, about three pounds of chocolate.

All Matt wanted to do was get inside and lose himself in his games, but a noise from inside the apartment stopped him dead.

Was that moaning he was hearing?

He stood there frozen for a few minutes. Then he heard a very loud moan followed by silence.

Cautiously, he opened the door to see Mello, sitting in a chair, panting, and hanging out of his pants.

Matt turned as red as his hair. This was not something he ever thought he would see. But then he noticed the mess that Mello had made all over the living room.

There was cum everywhere! He even saw a bit that had landed on his PS2! That snapped him out of his shock.

"Damn it Mello! Don't fucking masturbate in the living room! Use your own fucking room!"

Matt stormed into the tiny kitchen area and attempted to unsee everything, while he searched for cleaning supplies. He had to disinfect his poor gaming system.

Mello just sat there until Matt was out of sight. Then he grabbed the phone, which had fallen during his orgasm.

"You still there Near?"

"Yes. I take it Matt's home. He sounded angry."

"He'll get over it."

He wouldn't. And Mello was already preparing himself to get bitched at.

"Is Mello feeling less confused?"

"Yes. But now there's something we really need to do."

"What's that?"

Mello smirked.

"We have to do this in person."

* * *

I chickened out on the smut. Don't kill me Mimi, I just didn't know how to really write it. I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
